I'm Always There
by directioner90210
Summary: This is the story of how Beck and Jade came to be Beck&Jade. When Jade is insecure, Beck comforts her. (BADE. CADE/BAT FRIENDSHIP. JANDRE FRIENDSHIP.)
1. Jade Meets Beck

I'm Always There.

Beck/Jade

Bade

No Ones POV:

Jade West strolled into school with boyfriend, Beck Oliver, at her side. Jade was different. From her porcelain skin to her piercing blue-green eyes, the raven-haired girl was another level of gorgeous. But no one saw that. They knew she was beautiful, but they saw her mean, bitter side. All the time. She was the school gank and she knew it. But she tried not to care, and with Beck, she didn't.

Beck Oliver. Beck is the most attractive man in Hollywood Arts. Fluffy brown hair, warm brown eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and an easygoing personality. Needless to say, girls were flocking him, constantly. That is, until Jade came along.

It was Christmas break of freshman year. No one knew or cared about the family moving in, yet. When school started back up, a new face joined the talented crowd. Both girls and guys stared. A few guys made their way up to Jade.

"Hey." An attractive boy with black hair and green eyes smirked.

Jade turned, emotionless. "What do you want?"

"Whoa. Calm down, gorgeous." the boy said. His friends stood in the back, one had their eyes fixated on Jade's breasts.

Jade saw where the boys eyes were directed and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Back off before I rip your arms from your body!" she yelled. This caught peoples attention. One of those people being Beck Oliver. The boy ran into the bathroom as Jade burned daggers into his back with her eyes.

"Well, I'm Ryder. Ryder Daniels." the boy said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Jade." she said, clearly annoyed by Ryder.

"Isn't someone a little stone-cold, huh gorgeous?" he chuckled.

Jade's eyes narrowed, a small crowd still watching the conversation that were drawn by Jades yelling. "Don't call me gorgeous."

"Aww, but that was my trick to get you to have sex with me. Guess it didn't work." Ryder smirked, staring at Jade.

Jade gasped. Everyone else tensed up. "Back off, douche bag. I'll cut your balls off so fast you won't know what hit you."

Ryder's eyes widened. He slowly backed away, and Jade slammed her locker after putting her things in her locker. Everyone was out of the hallway. Except Beck. Beck slowly approached Jade.

"Uh, hi." he said, nervous. She seemed pretty vicious.

"Didn't you hear what I said to that Ryder kid?" she stared, keeping a straight face, though the handsomeness of the boy standing before her was surprising.

"Yeah, but he's a huge ass. He's a pig. I just wanted to see if you needed help finding your classes." Beck smiled shyly. Jade turned to face him, staring straight into his eyes. He made eye contact and couldn't look away. He found himself staring into a sea of beautiful blue waves, interrupted by the small hints of green around the edges. Jade West was officially the prettiest girl Beck had ever met. She wordlessly pulled out her schedule.

"Alright…you're going to Sikowitz. Cool, that's my next class, too. Follow me."

"Okay." her monotone voice flowed through his mind. There was something about Jade West he couldn't explain. He opened the door to Sikowitz's classroom and motioned for Jade to go ahead of him. She smirked and walked in the room. Jade looked around for a place to sit. Everyone else had their seats already. Beck saw her confusion.

"You sit wherever you want in Sikowitz's." he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." she whispered back, sitting down in a blue chair. Beck smiled and plopped down on the chair next to hers. A bubbly red-head, clearly dyed, burst through the door, smiling. She walked over to where Beck was.

"Hi, Beck! Who's this?" she asked, pointing to Jade. "Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Jade." she responded, eyeing the red-head cautiously.

"Ooh! Hi, Jade! My names Cat." the bubbly girl responded, sitting next to Jade.

"Like the animal?" Jade asked, tilting her head a little to the side. Beck thought it was adorable.

"Yeah!" Cat giggled. "Meow." Jade turned to Beck and motioned to Cat.

"Don't worry. She's always like this. She's cool, though, once you get to know her." he whispered to her. Jade nodded and turned her attention to a man climbing through the window with a coconut and no shoes…

**Hey, guys! New story! How are you liking it? This is basically how Beck and Jade started dating. I have too many feels for them. Please review! ~SabrinaMarie**


	2. Those Eyes

A strange man, who looked homeless, climbed through the open window. Jade stared, then looked at the class. All the students just sat there, like they didn't really care. The man stood up and took a sip from his coconut.

"Good morning, class." he said, walking to the stage at the front of the room.

"Good morning, Sikowitz." the students mumbled.

"Ah, I see the new student has arrived. You." Sikowitz said, pointing to Jade.

"Yes?" she asked, confusion of why this man was a teacher overwhelming her. He didn't answer.

"Sikowitz!" Beck yelled.

"Hm? What was that? I was enjoying the nice, sweet taste of my coconut." Sikowitz stated, proudly.

"You said something about our new student." a nerdy boy with curly dark hair and glasses spoke up. For some reason, he had a puppet sitting on his knee.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Robbie."

"Yepperdeedoo." the boy, Robbie, responded. The response made Jade cringe.

"Don't say that." another boy spoke up. He was a cool looking dark-skinned boy with short dreads, a keyboard sitting on his lap.

"I know." Robbie said, shrugging.

"Well. Could our new student come to the stage please?" Sikowitz leaned forward.

Jade stood and made her way to the stage. She whipped her hair behind her shoulder and folded her arms.

"So, what is your name?"

"Jade. Jade West." she sounded bored.

"And why were you accepted into Hollywood Arts?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Singing, acting, and play writing."

Beck smiled. This girl was also talented. He needed to get to know her. Sikowitz finished questioning Jade and she went back to her seat. Beck kept his body facing the front of the class, but stole looks at Jade's beautiful face. He noticed how she played with the ends of her hair, and bit her bottom lip whenever she looked at the clock. He smiled, not caring what Sikowitz was talking about. He looked over to Jade for the rest of the hour.

Lunch rolled around. Beck, Cat, and Robbie were sitting at their lunch table. Cat looked up to see Jade, wandering around.

"Jade!" she called. "Come sit with us!"

Jade rolled her eyes at the red-head's perkiness, but walked over anyways. She sat next to Beck. She had to admit, he was probably the best looking guy she'd ever met. He smiled.

"So, how's your first day been going?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Not as boring as regular school." she responded, sipping her water.

"Who's the hottie?" Robbie's puppet spoke. Jade stopped mid-sip.

"Rex!" Robbie put his hand over 'Rex's' mouth. Jade set her water down slowly and leaned back.

"Sorry. He kind of has a mind of his own." Robbie apologized, grinning sheepishly.

"Well tell the puppet to watch his mouth or I'll rip him apart." Jade said, pulling a pair of scissors out of nowhere.

"He doesn't like to be called a puppet!" Robbie responded, settling Rex on his knee.

"Where did those scissors come from?" Beck asked, still confused.

"My boot."

"Well okay then." he smiled, taking a bite out of his burrito.

"Hey, people." the guy with the keyboard from Sikowitz's class greeted them.

"Hi, André!" Cat giggled.

"Did you meet André yet?" Beck asked.

"No, but I'm guessing that's him." Jade responded sarcastically.

"Well, you'd be right then. You're Jade, the new girl, right?" he asked, setting his food down on the table and sat, leaning on his forearms.

"Yeah. You were in Sikowitz's." she stated.

"Mmhmm." he responded raising his pizza to his mouth.

Jade turned to see Cat staring at her.

"Uh, why are you staring at me?" Jade questioned, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh," she giggled, "sorry! You just have really pretty eyes." Cat smiled.

Jade blushed slightly. "Oh, um, thanks."

"I was going to say something about that, but I thought that would be a little creepy." Beck said, smiling.

"Meh. I get it a lot." she shrugged. "My parents have no idea why my eyes are this color, though."

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"My mom's eyes are dark green, and my dad's eyes are brown." Jade explained.

"Oh."

The bell rang, and the students filed out of the Asphalt Café. All Beck could think about were those eyes.


	3. Sparks

**Hey, A/N! I have this weird obsession with Liz Gillies and her eyes. That's why they've been mentioned a lot. Back to the story!**

Jade's POV:

"Mom! I'm home!" I called through our dimly lit house.

No response. Typical. She was probably working. She works as a psychiatrist in the River Crossings area. Ironic. I know she has mental issues and needs help. Hell, I need help. Sometimes life is just funny like that.

I threw my bag in the corner. My PearPhone buzzed. I checked the Caller I.D. It was a number I didn't recognize. I rolled my eyes and hit answer.

"Hello?" I said, not really caring who it was.

"Hey." a familiar voice spoke.

"Beck? How'd you get my number?" I asked, slightly freaked out by the handsome boy.

"I told Sikowitz I needed it for a project. Sorry if that's kind of weird."

"Um, yeah. But at least you aren't Ryder." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not Ryder."

"So, why were you calling?"

"I, uh, I wanted to see if you could help me with homework."

"What kind of homework?" I couldn't help but smile. He was the hottest boy I had seen in the whole school, and he seemed like a good person.

"Acting. It's a skit I'm doing. You said you could act, right?" Beck sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. I'll be there. Where do you live?" I asked.

Beck gave me his address. I started up my car and followed his directions. I pulled into the driveway. There was a medium-sized RV there. I walked to the door of the house.

"Hey! You're here!"

I screamed a little. "You scared me! Why were you in the RV?"

"Sorry about that," he laughed. I glared a little at him. "I live there. In the RV."

"In your parent's driveway?"

"Yep."

"Okay…this town is really weird." I smiled and walked toward him.

"I agree with that." he laughed, opening the door of the RV for me. I stepped inside. It was pretty nice. A small kitchen, an even smaller bathroom in the back, and a large open floor. His bed was pushed against the wall. A couch with a pile of clothes pushed against the other wall. A small coffee table was near the bed, a laptop and a PearPhone sat on it. There were a few posters on the walls and a fish tank that needed cleaned.

"This is home." he said, gesturing to the inside of the RV.

"It's pretty cool." I said, looking into his fish tank. "But you need to clean."

He laughed. "You're supposed to clean it?"

We sat on his bed and he pulled out his skit. I looked it over. It was actually pretty good. Now its time to see if Beck could act. We began to rehearse the skit.

"Marilyn, you're so breath-taking."

"Oh, John, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Kiss me."

Our heads leaned in. Just as our lips were about to touch, his PearPhone went off. We both jumped.

"Damn it. Uh, sorry about that." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, do you think we practiced enough for today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we got it."

I walked over to get my stuff, checking the time on my phone.

"Where are you going?" he asked, walking toward me.

"Uh, home. You said we practiced enough today." I said, swinging my bag onto my shoulder.

"Do you want to hang out for a while? I feel like I don't really know you." he said, grinning.

My eyes grew wide. Why did he want me to hang out? Is he just like Ryder? He saw my expression.

"Whoa. Hey, I'm not trying to, y'know. I'm trying to actually hang out with you." Beck put up his hands in defense.

"Hmm, alright. What do you want to do?" I asked, putting my bag back down.

"Lets just sit and talk for a while."

I agreed. We plopped down on his bed. We must've talked for two hours.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite movie?"

"The Scissoring."

"Favorite food?"

"Coffee."

"But coffee isn't really a food. It's a drink."

"I don't care, it tastes good."

"Well." he laughed.

When he was done asking me about myself, we talked about celebrities we liked, how school was, and normal things.

"Didn't you say you could sing?" Beck asked me, suddenly. I blushed a little bit.

"Yeah."

"Sing something for me."

"Why?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, smirking.

"I want to hear it." he said, leaning on his elbows.

"Ugh, fine. What song?"

"You pick. I don't know what you listen to." I thought for a minute in my head before picking a song.

"_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need._

_Please stay, as long as you need. _

_Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave._

_Please stay, forever with me."_

"Wow. You're amazing. Nice song choice." I said, smiling. She could sing. She could sing perfectly.

"Thanks." I responded, blushing a little at his compliment. We kept talking until it was around 10:30.

"It's getting late, I should probably go." I said, grabbing my things.

"Bye, Jade. By the way, you're really talented." I said, leaning out the door of my RV. I saw her smile as she got in her car. As she drove off I whispered to myself, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The song was If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens (Acoustic version). Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. ~SabrinaMarie**


	4. The First Kiss

**Hey! 4****th**** Chapter is here! More reviews=faster updates. Enjoy the chapter. **

Beck's POV:

I walked to my transparent locker the morning after Jade and I had hung out. I quickly peeked around the corner. She wasn't here yet. I put my things in my locker. I checked my Slap page, seeing that I had gained a follower. Jade West. I smiled and checked her profile. There were people posting things I didn't know. There were pictures of her, looking beautiful as ever. But then I saw the comments. Fat. Ugly. Stupid. Whore. My eyes narrowed as I read the nasty comments. My head snapped up after hearing a familiar giggle. Cat was dragging Jade to the vending machine. I saw Cat get her soda, Jade already had one in her hand. A minute or two passed of them talking. Cat then ran off and Jade began walking toward her locker.

"Good morning." I said, leaning against the wall.

"Hello, Oliver." she said, looking at me then turning back to her locker.

"Thanks for hanging out with me last night. I had fun." I folded my arms and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. No problem. I guess it was pretty fun."

"So," I began, "do you want to hang out again?" I asked, praying the hopefulness in my voice wasn't obvious.

"I think I'm free. Sure. Where?"

"Do you know where the park is?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there at 5?"

"Sure."

I smiled at her and walked to my first class. I swear I saw her blush when I asked her to hang out again. I'm going to make Jade West fall in love with me.

When school let out I rushed to my truck. When I arrived at my RV I took a quick shower. I did my hair slowly and carefully. I picked a nice outfit. I remembered to grab a pack of gum. I checked the clock. 4:52. I hopped in my red pickup truck and drove to the park. Jade wasn't there yet. I sat on the swings and waited. Exactly at 5:00, a black car pulled up. Jade got out, looking amazing. Her black hair was only curled a little, so it hung longer than usual. I could almost swear I saw her eyes from so far away. As she got closer, I realized she used darker eyeliner so her eyes popped. Jade wore a tight black tank top and black skinny jeans. She had a lot of little leather bracelets on, as well as a necklace with a scissor charm. Needless to say, she looked amazing. We greeted each other and walked around the trail that goes through the woods.

"There's a place I go when I want to be alone. It's a complete secret. No one else knows about it. Can I show you?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she smiled, "lead the way."

I took her off the trail. There was a bunch of plants growing so you couldn't see the trail. I held open a space in the plants for her.

"After you."

Jade nodded and smiled. We walked on until we reached a split in the trail. I headed right. Jade followed. About 6 feet from the hidden entrance I asked her to stop. She stopped, but tilted her head a little in questioning. I laughed and placed my hands over her eyes. We walked again. I pushed through the entrance with my shoulder. She walked through, and I took my hands off her eyes. She opened them and gasped. We were in a clearing, a small stream with a small waterfall, only about 6-7 feet tall, was the source of it.

"Wow. This is amazing." she said, turning back to me.

"Yeah, I know. Do you like bunnies?"

"Yes!" Jade exclaimed, a little too quickly. She blushed and laughed. I laughed with her. Then I took her to look at the family of bunnies that lived in the roots of a large oak tree.

"Aww. They're so adorable." she said, smiling and staring at the baby bunnies. I just smiled and took her to the top of the waterfall. There was a large rock that sat in it. I helped Jade across the smaller rocks and lifted her to the big rock. I climbed up and we sat. We laughed about different things. Her phone buzzed.

"Ugh. My mom wants me home. Walk me to my car?" she said, sounding disappointed.

"Aw, man. Come on, you don't want to be late." I smiled, helping her down. We took the trail back to her car.

"Well, bye, Beck. I had fun." Jade said, turning to unlock her car.

"Jade! Wait." I called. She turned to face me. "I had fun too. I, uh, I wanted to do this." I said.

I leaned in and kissed her. I felt her tense up, but then she relaxed. She kissed back. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but it was amazing. After we pulled away, we smiled at each other nervously. Jade bit her lip, which I thought was adorable.

"So, um, do you want to hang out again sometime?" I asked her. Jade looked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"I'd love too."

**This chapter was really fun to write. I really love Bade. The more you review, the more I will update! PLEASE REVIEW! ~SabrinaMarie**


	5. You're Perfect

**Hey. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm on Chapter 5 already, though!**

Jade's POV:

He kissed me. That's the only thing that went through my mind as I drove home. I pulled into my driveway and walked to my front door. It was already unlocked so I entered.

"Jade?" My mom yelled.

"Yeah. I'm home!"

I walked to the living room. My mom was sitting on the couch. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. She looked tired, as usual.

"So where were you today?" she asked, leaning back.

"Out with a friend."

"That's nice. You're already making friends."

I smiled. "Uh-huh."

"You seem like you're in a good mood today."

"I just had fun." I was blushing. Crap.

"Jade," my mom smiled. "Who were you with?"

I groaned. "No one." I lied. "Well, no one important." I can't lie to my mom. I don't know why, but I can't.

"Was it a boy?" she asked, still smiling.

"Ugh. Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about him."

"Well, he's really attractive. Like super hot. His name's Beck. He's the first nice person I met at Hollywood Arts."

"He sounds great." my mom commented.

"Mhmm. We've hung out before this. But this time, we were at the park. He showed me this place that no one else knows about. It was really beautiful. There's a waterfall."

"Go on."

"We were sitting above the waterfall, and we just talked for a while. When we were leaving he stopped me and uh, you know." I said, blushing a little more.

"Did he kiss you?"

"Maybe."

"So, does someone have a little boyfriend?"

"No, Mom. It isn't like that."

"Okay, geez." she said, laughing. With that I walked to my room. I flopped on my bed and thought of today. I thought of the possibility of Beck and I actually becoming something. I quickly pushed the thought away. There's no way he would ever go for a girl like me. He likes pretty girls…

Beck's POV:

I kissed Jade. And she didn't pull away. What if we became something?

I leaned back against my RV, smiling. The thought of hanging out with Jade, hugging her, holding her close, making out with her, protecting her…it made me so excited. But that probably wouldn't happen…Jade would never date the popular guy.

I walked into Hollywood Arts. I hadn't slept that well last night. I was thinking about Jade. I hope she would still talk to me. I looked over and saw her at her locker. Damn she looked beautiful. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Uh…hi." I said, smiling slightly.

She immediately blushed, which I found adorable. "Hi."

"So, should we talk? About, y'know."

"Um…okay."

With that we walked to the janitors closet.

Jade's POV:

Oh no. He wanted to talk about it. He was going to tell me that he couldn't date me. I understand. It's not like I'm nice, or pretty, or popular. He deserves something better. He opened the door to the closet and I stepped in. Beck shut the door gently. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So, uh…we kissed."

"Yeah." I said quietly, my voice almost cracking.

"Look, Jade. I, um…" he began.

I bit my lip. He was going to tell me I wasn't good enough.

"Ever since last night, I haven't stopped thinking about you because you're beautiful and funny and I couldn't control myself and I hope you aren't mad at me for kissing you but I'm falling in love with you." Beck said the whole thing in one breath.

I looked up, shocked. "You mean…you weren't going to tell me that kiss was a mistake?"

"No! Of course not…wait. Was it a mistake for you?"

"Beck. That kiss was the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here. You're the best person I've met. I thought you were going to tell me you didn't want to be with me because I-" I choked up. But he wasn't going to see me cry.

"Are you okay?" he asked. When I didn't respond, he wrapped me up in a warm hug. It felt great.

I accidentally sobbed. I hoped he didn't hear, but he did. He looked down at me and saw tears running down my face. He reached back, locked the door, and sat me down. Beck then sat beside me, holding my hand. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Jade, what's wrong?" he looked concerned.

"I-I thought you were going to say you didn't want to see me again because I'm not pretty, or skinny, or popular, or anything. No one ever likes me because I'm a bitch, and I'm not good enough for you." The tears kept running down, my mascara smearing. When he didn't say anything, I sobbed harder. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, and the next thing I knew, we were kissing. He held me tight and I responded, moving my lips against his. It was a solid minute before we pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling a little.

"To show you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. To show you that just because your ribs don't stick out, you're skinny. To show you that popular girls are bitches. Don't be them. You're popular in your own way. I'd much rather be with you than some stupid prep. You're amazing, Jade, and if no one can see that, then they're all idiots." he stared at me with his big, brown eyes and gave me a smile.

I responded by kissing him softly.

"You really meant all that?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse from crying.

"Of course I did."

We spent the rest of the day in the janitors closet, cuddling, talking, kissing. For the first time in a while, everything was perfect. Beck Oliver was mine, and I was his. Pure happiness.

**SO MUCH FLUFF. I really love Bade. Like a lot. This was a fun chapter. The more reviews I get, the more I update. :3 ~SabrinaMarie**


End file.
